Te amare hasta el final (Ash x Miette)
by Parallax entity
Summary: miette sufre tras haber perdido ante serena pero ash le hara saber que no esta sola. Ash x miette. poffleshipping


La situación no era muy buena y a Miette no le complacía nada. Tanto tiempo se burlo de serena, tanto prepondero declarándose la mejor de las 2 para perder de esa manera al final.

Miette había perdido el gran espectáculo pokemon de Glorio, había quedado entre las 27 mejores mientras que serena llego hasta la final. Que patético; lo peor de todo es que no solo había perdido ante serena en el pokemon showcase, esto también significaría que perdió ante serena en la batalla por Ash, y es que… ¿Cómo sería capaz de verlo otra vez a los ojos después de esto? Se sentía miserable sabía que había perdido el derecho ante serena y si ahora se sentía tan inferior a ella tan humillada que no podría volver a aparecer ante Ash por temor a que ella la viera.

Temor, si que sonaba ridículo, pero eso es lo que era, o al menos es que desconocía de que mejor manera describir ese sentimiento; ahora no solo había perdido su orgullo, su dignidad, sino también la posibilidad de volver a acercarse al chico que le gustaba… así es Ash le gustaba.

Al principio solo comenzó como un juego, una manera de molestar a serena una forma de atemorizar a su rival, si bien había notado que Ash era bien parecido, a ella solo le importaba desequilibrar emocionalmente a serena y así evitarse un rival… pero… ese chico, Ash, ella no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Era esa tan única inocencia suya, su innata bondad, el hecho de que él era probablemente la única persona que era buena con ella, el único que no la juzgaba; y es que aun así a pesar de sus fallas, debajo de ese chico tan denso, aquel chico que se enfocaba mas en las batallas que en las mujeres, aquel chico un tanto bobo, allí estaba la primera persona que no veía en Miette una mala persona, la única persona que no la juzgaba ni la trataba mal, su primer y único amigo, aquel que a pesar de básicamente no conocerla nunca le negó nada, ni siquiera cuando ella lo eligió como su pareja de baile sin consultarle y lo hizo cargar sus vestidos y esperarla mientras se probaba uno y otro vestido, y es que así era Ash bueno con todos a pesar de todo, era lo opuesto de ella y es que ella sabía que ella era así un tanto manipuladora, mala por momentos pero ash no veía eso en ella, el solo veía a una amiga a la cual el no juzgaría y eso en verdad la toco, le hizo ver dentro suyo y preguntarse quién era en realidad, si debía cambiar, cambiar por el, si ella era en verdad la persona manipuladora o la persona que veía el entrenador de kanto. Con tan poco tiempo, con tan poca charla y aun así tan solo eso basto para que Ash tocara su corazón, y aun así ella jamás podría decirle todo lo que significo para ella, o lo que en verdad siente o como cambio por el y eso en verdad la destrozaba.

Y allí estaba ella, Miette, apoyada contra un barandal en el borde de un camino que cruzaba al lado de un rio, allí ella veía la luna reflejar su plateada luz en el agua, el agua donde sus lagrimas caían y se fundían hasta perderse, ahora no sabía que debía hacer, se sentía tan sola y perdida en el mundo; cuando de repente una voz muy familiar se oyó atrás suyo.

\- te ves un poco solitaria—esa voz era inconfundible, ese era Ash ¿Qué hacia el ahí? No podía darse el lujo de buscar una respuesta, asique solo atino a limpiarse las lagrimas del rostro y darse la vuelta para ver a Ash.

\- A-Ash… y-yo no esperaba verte por aquí ¿Qué haces aquí?—Miette preguntaba confusa, la situación le parecía tan irreal aun no podía creer que el estuviera aquí.

\- bueno para serte sincero… te estaba buscando a ti—Ash responde con un tono que detonaba tanto tristeza como preocupación así como también serenidad mientras miraba con ojos preocupados y un tanto cristalinos a una sorprendida y ruborizada Miette.

\- q-que cosas dices?— Miette estaba realmente confundida y conmocionada no podía creer que Ash le digiera eso

\- bueno estaba preocupado por ti, no te vi después del espectáculo—

\- ¿porque te preocupas por mi? ¿Acaso no deberías estar apoyando a serena dado que perdió contra Elle en la final?—Miette trataba de no ilusionarse demasiado, creía que debía cerciorarse de todo.

\- bueno serena no estaba del todo triste, estaba más bien contenta con haber llegado tan lejos siendo solo una principiante, además ya son las 1 serena y los demás ya están dormidos desde hace 3 horas, ni bien decidieron acostarse Salí a buscarte, no podía irme y que serena pensara que no la estaba apoyando además… ya sabes cómo se toma todo el tema de la rivalidad contigo, no me gusta ser yo el que lo diga pero… creo que por alguna razón a ella no le caes muy bien. Como sea me preocupaste desde el evento y si por mi fuera te habría ido a buscar ni bien terminado el evento, pero no pude, como sea… discúlpame por haberme tardado tanto…pero tu tampoco me dejaste fácil el encontrarte, no estabas en el centro pokemon y me recorrí media ciudad gracias a Dios te encontré por un momento pensé que te pudiste haber ido de la ciudad – declaraba Ash con suma preocupación, Miette no podía creerlo, ¿en serio Ash se preocupo tanto por ella?¿ enserio la busco por toda la ciudad por 3 horas? Ella solo tenía una pregunta para Ash.

\- porque?—

\- ¿Por qué?—Ash pregunta confundido

\- porque buscarme? –

\- porque? Miette eres mi amiga, y… yo sé lo que puede doler el perder en una competición así, créeme, no creerías la cantidad de veces que eh perdido en este tipo de eventos pero gracias al cielo que cuando perdía allí estaban mis amigos para hacerme sentir mejor, por eso cuando te vi irte, vi en tus ojos la misma tristeza que yo eh pasado en el pasado por eso yo te busque porque soy tu amigo y debía estar contigo ente cualquier cosa no podía dejarte sola en un momento así—

Miette estaba al borde de las lagrimas enserio no podía contenerse, tonto Ash ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno? Solo así que ella se enamore más aun de él y eso es algo que ella quería evitar pues sabía que ese amor no era correspondido.

Un dolor inmenso la inundo, y Miette no pudo mas, estallo en llanto de una manera total mente desconsoladora, de tal manera que casi cae al suelo pero Ash logro atajarla, haciendo que Miette sollozara en el pecho de Ash, el entrenador de cabello azabache la sostenía, sabía que debía dejarla, que necesitaba desahogarse que lo mejor para ella en ese momento era hacer catarsis, pero el dolor en su llanto… Ash no podía evitar sentirse triste, ver a esa muchacha tan triste, verla llorar lo desgarraba Ash no quería verla triste algo dentro suyo lo hacía sentir extraño él no quería verla sufrir, quería verla sonreír como siempre, quería verla como era ella siempre, no resistía verla así.

\- Miette… no llores—Ash no podía evitar derramar lagrimas en ese momento verla así enserio lo destrozaba – por favor Miette no llores, no quiero verte triste, m-me pone muy mal verte así.

-¿porque?—Miette se separo de Ash para verlo a los ojos con una mirada muy dolida y solo para entre lagrimas preguntar otra vez - ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con migo?— ahora gritaba con tristeza así como también con furia.

Ash solo miraba con asombro a Miette. El joven de pueblo paleta estaba un poco impactado, el exabrupto de la artista pokemon lo había dejado mudo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Porque?! ¿Acaso no vez lo cruel que es esto? ¡Yo era mala y tu aun así eras tan bueno! Aun cuando serena, y todos tus amigos lo notaban tú eras amable con migo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no vez lo que me hiciste? T-tú fuiste tan amable y yo no pude evitar el enamorarme de ti ¿es que acaso no te diste cuenta? ¿De lo cruel que fuiste por hacerme amarte?—

\- q-que dijiste?—

-¡Dije que te amo tonto!—Miette grito con todas sus fuerzas solo para caer al suelo y sumirse en la tristeza una vez mas mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro—y-yo no lo pude evitar, me enamore de vos, p-pero todo eso no importa… porque tú y yo… jamás podremos estar juntos, porque querrías estar con una perdedora patética como yo, serena te merece tienes que estar con ella…y-yo tengo que estar sola como siempre lo eh estado.

Ash no podía creerlo, ni tampoco podía entender por completo lo recién sucedido… nunca una chica se le había declarado y el oírlo de la boca de Miette… le había hecho sentir algo dentro suyo, algo que el no entendía pero era algo que lo hizo quedar paralizado. Cuando holló de la boca de Miette ese te amo fue como si su corazón se hubiese detenido pero al mismo tiempo como si su corazón hubiese empezado a latir por primera vez. Una explosión cálida sacudió su pecho y se esparció por cada nervio de su cuerpo como una llama helada… en ese momento miles de imágenes y recuerdos cruzaron por su cabeza y todos aquellos recuerdos eran de cada vez, de cada día que él vio a Miette, de cada conversación que tuvieron, de cada momento vivido y entonces entendió…

La joven peliazul sollozaba arrodillada en el suelo cuando de pronto y sin que ella lo notara Ash se arrodillo enfrente de ella.

\- lo hice… porque me importas—decía Ash con delicadeza y tranquilidad. Miette no se esperaba esta respuesta ante lo cual ella quedo totalmente sorprendida, pero quedo realmente sorprendida cuando sintió la mano de Ash de deslizarse con delicadeza por su rostro para tomarla por la barbilla y levantar su rostro para que pudieran verse a los ojos.

Miette estaba sonrojada a más no poder pero nada la prepararía para ver el rostro de Ash acercarse con lentitud al suyo para finalmente unir sus labios contra los suyos, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, no podía moverse, no podía creerlo.

¿Esto estaba pasando? ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! Miette no podía terminar de creerlo, por eso simplemente decidió no entenderlo en lugar de eso decidió dejarse caer en la embriagues de ese beso, a pesar de ser el primer beso de ambos, los dos parecían disfrutarlo y ambos se entregaban el uno al otro dejando salir sus emociones, para finalmente comenzar a separarse debido a la falta de aire.

\- finalmente lo entendí… Miette, gracias a ti; no lo había entendido hasta ahora- Ash hablaba agitado por la falta de aire, pero aun así el mantenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, había parado de hablar por un momento para reponerse. Miette estaba realmente contenta pero aun así se sorprendió por lo dicho por Ash ¿Qué era realmente lo que trataba de decir? – yo… tu siempre me gustaste—Miette realmente no se esperaba eso.

\- yo… siempre, desde la primera vez que nos vimos… no lo comprendí al principio… yo nunca había sentido esto antes por eso no lo entendía… la primera vez que te vi algo dentro de mí se despertó, comencé a sentir algo que nunca más había sentido, algo que nunca siento ni eh sentido con nadie más. Al principio no le había tomado mucha importancia pero esa sensación volvía cada vez que te volvía a ver, ese sentimiento que me hacía sentir diferente, que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara con solo verte… y cada vez que te ibas… yo me sentía vacio y un poco triste… sentía como que no quería que te fueras, no quería que estuvieses sola… quería volverte a ver… y cuando no estabas había días en lo que no podía evitar pensar en ti, y yo me preguntaba porque, ahora lo entiendo finalmente. Y-yo te amo Miette — Ash declaraba sonrojado, el había abierto su corazón ante la chica que le gustaba y Miette una vez mas estaba llorando pero esta vez no era de tristeza, eran lagrimas de felicidad.

\- Ash… ¿lo dices enserio?—Miette preguntaba entusiasmada.

\- por supuesto—Ash decía seriamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- oh Ash!—Miette se arrojo sobre Ash abrazándolo—me haces tan feliz – Ash la sostuvo y sonrió devolviendo en abrazo, Miette se separo para verlo y decir— ¿esto significa que podemos estar juntos? –

-solo si tú quieres—

-¿pero qué hay de serena?—

-¿Qué pasa con ella?—

-bueno… ella está enamorada de ti también, además a ella no le agrado ¿qué pasa si se enoja? O que tal s-si… - Miette estaba nerviosa y había comenzado a tartamudear.

\- shhh, shhh tranquilízate, hey mírame—dijo Ash sosteniendo su rostro para que lo mirara directo a los ojos y se tranquilizara—bueno… en verdad es un poco… inesperado enterarme así pero… no te preocupes, yo hablare con serena y si ella se molesta o algo así… pues… no se… no creo que podamos ser amigos si ella no te acepta o no acepta el hecho de que soy feliz estando contigo… - dijo Ash con cierto tono de tristeza pues a el no le gustaba pelear con sus amigos.

\- Ash no quiero hacerte tener que elegir entre tus amigos y yo—Miette decía con tristeza.

\- no… no te preocupes, no me haces elegir, si en verdad son mis amigos entenderán que yo quiero ser feliz contigo—Miette sonrió pero aun así había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, Ash la volvió a sostener del rostro e hizo que la mirara, le dio un pequeño beso y le volvió a ver—hey… no te preocupes, no te dejare nunca, ya no tendrás que volver a estar sola nunca más, pase lo que pase ahora en el futuro… lo afrontaremos juntos—

Las palabras de Ash realmente reconfortaron a Miette. Tenía razón el sufrimiento ya había pasado ahora podía tener una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, para ser feliz, para amar, ahora lo tenía a Ash, se tenían el uno al otro. Ahora podían ser felices juntos.

Ash se levanto, se sacudió y le ofreció la mano a Miette, ella lo miro y vio allí a su segunda oportunidad, su luz en un mundo de obscuridad. Desde ese momento ella supo que lo seguiría a donde fuese. Ella tomo la mano de Ash y se levanto.

\- vamos?—pregunta Ash con una sonrisa inigualable.

\- contigo a donde sea –

Ambos caminaron hacia al futuro felices y tranquilos porque sabían que ahora ya no tendrían que estar solos nunca más, ahora se tenían el uno al otro y solo eso les bastaba para ser feliz.

\- hey Ash—

\- ¿sí?—

\- te amo—

\- y yo a ti Miette—

FIN.


End file.
